


Crime and Punishment

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom Carlos, Domestic Discipline, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Older Carlos/ Younger Cecil, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Sub Cecil, brat Cecil, legal age gap, ok that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos attempts working from home. Cecil doesn't like being ignored. Cecil is a brat. Smut, smut, smut,smut, porn, smut, smut, porn, spankings, porn, porn, PORN! Holy cow, it's porn....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> There is an age gap in this fic, so if that's creepy to you back away now.   
> I wrote another Cecilos fic that explained the "daddy" joke... but it isn't required to understand that it's just a joke.

 

 

**************************************************************

 

 

 

 

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE”, Carlos bellowed as he swatted his boyfriend’s hands away from his *perfect* hair, “Cecil, I mean it, I’ve had enough! “

Stroking the bottom lip of a very satisfied smirk with fingers that had been soooooo  close to being twisted up in a certain scientist’s perfect hair, Cecil leaned over the back of the sofa and whispered “What’s wrong, _daddy_? You seem a little…. frustrated.” Innuendo dripping from his voice,as was his desire to push Carlos past his breaking point.

“Cecil! Stop calling me that!’ The scientist reprimanded as he reached behind him to pull his brat over the back of the sofa and into his lap, but Cecil was twenty years his junior and at least 3 times faster (scientifically speaking). He could always escape Carlos if he wanted to. The reflexes one developed in Night Vale were so much more acute than those the scientist had seen anywhere else.

“Too slow Daddy!” Cecil purred and ruffled the scientist’s hair as he ran out of the living room toward the bedroom.

The kid knew what he was doing… Cecil had woken up in bed alone with no Carlos in sight. He’d finally found him in the dining room with his lap top open on the dining table, the same table that he’d been bent over and spanked a few times. The scientist had work files spread across the table and it looked liked Saturday would be a day devoted to science. He sat there in nothing but pajamas  and messy hair looking so fuckable; Cecil was ready to jump into his lap, but the look Carlos gave him, warned him off.

Carlos had to work, he didn’t want to be disturbed. He was quite clear with Cecil that he needed to get this grant proposal finished and sent in ASAP. Cecil took it at a challenge. He shouldn’t have to compete with a laptop and science for Carlos’ attention on such a lovely day, but he had to do what he had to do.

Cecil made it his aim to distract the scientist whenever possible. Cecil pulled Carlos’ hair, tickled his ear, walked around in nothing but a pair of booty shorts and a flimsy-to-the-point-of-being-sheer t-shirt. He played music loud enough to drown out the sound of a sunset in Old Town, made paper airplanes and flew them at the laptop, he called Carlos’ cell phone and let it ring until he’d answer it or silence it. To say that Carlos was “frustrated” was like saying a **librarian** was just a kindly old woman there to help one to check out books. What Carlos was feeling after 4 hours of Cecil's games went far beyond frustration and dipped a toe into “enraged”.

Carlos loved his brat, he loved the mischievous kid teasing him and pushing his buttons, but there was a time and place for everything and he really needed to get the grant proposal finished. He had warned Cecil of this each time he tried interrupting, but he wasn’t catching on to the tone in the older man’s voice. A tone of voice that clearly said patience was running short.

With every move Cecil made, Carlos’ temper had increased. He was to the point of “flipping his shit”, scientifically speaking. Just one more thing and oh how that brat would regret it.

Cecil was pacing in the bedroom, bored. Being bored made him needy and when he was needy, he needed Carlos. Too much silence and empty space and Cecil would get too deep in his own head. There would be thoughts and memories of things he didn’t remember and guilt and fear and and questions with no answers. The never ending existential crisis. (#thestruggleissurreal)

Eventually he crawled onto Carlos’s side of the bed and curled round the Scientists pillow. it smelled like his “Daddy”. He cuddled the pillow for a while and then read for another hour. He was trying to be good. Surely Carlos could see that. A scientist is trained to be observant.

He walked back to the dining room so that Carlos could observe him **not** being a brat. Seeing is believing, after all. His hot, beautiful, perfect Daddy focused on the laptop before him and a file in his hand. Cecil sat directly across form him and opened his own laptop. He loved the stern look on Carlos' face and bit down on his lower lip as his email was loading.

“What are you thinking about kiddo?“ not looking up from his precious grant proposal .

“Oh nothing, _daddy_ ” Carlos cringed at the term of endearment.

Shaking his head he sighed, he knew exactly what the brat was up to. “Baby, i really need to finish this. I can’t afford to let you distract me. If you’re going to sit there, then promise you’ll behave.“ He looked up and glared at the younger man. 

"I’ll behave” Cecil starred him straight back in the eyes. The scientist thought, yeah that kid is going to have a sore ass later on. the brat was incorrigible.

Cecil opened his email, goofed around on Facebook , there a few comments on his pictures and check the NVCR site. Not much happening there either. Boring. But he wanted to be good so he started watching videos of cats and then he tired of that he grabbed his lap top and went to the bedroom.

Carlos noticed Cecil's quick departure. He was grateful for the silence but Cecil was up to something. He would keep working and keep an ear out for his little brat’s next attack.

Cecil climbed on to the bed and sat legs crossed, laptop on his knees. He clicked through pictures of anonymous amateurs on a BDSM site. His cock steadily began to stiffen. Thank goodness there was almost nothing to the shorts he was in. Might as well enjoy himself it's not like he was going to get any attention from Carlos, he thought as he began to massage his balls. Rubbing them until his cock was at full attention.

He loved feeling his hard cock strain against the fabric of his shorts as he watched a few short video clips. He rubbed it slightly through the thin cotton shorts and decided it was time for more. He set the lap top aside and stripped his shorts and t-shirt off, lay back and finally touched his cock. He might have moaned a bit, but he did try to keep quiet.

Fingers slowly wrapping around the shaft, a few lazy strokes sliding the skin up and down over his circumcised cock head. “MMMMM soooo good” he gasped, going slowly while thinking about the first time Carlos touched him that way. 

Tightening his grip around the shaft, oozing precut making him feel slick and sexy, he night have whimpered.

Using both hands now; one stroking the cock and giving a slight twist around the head, the other massaging his balls. He was beginning to feel the need to cumm now. Every bit of him becoming more and more sensitive…… each stroke sending little sparks of excitement through his body.

Eyes closed, lost in the pleasure of his own hands rising and falling on his hard cock, feeling each droplet of pre-cum slowly roll down over the head of his cock… dripping from the rim and oozing down the long veiny shaft. He thought of Carlos hands on his cock,and Cecil began stroking with real purpose. Hard firm grip on the shaft. Stroking, pumping, fucking his fist with his throbbing cock and then cumming.

“Yes, yes, oh gods, oh daddy!” All of the nerve clusters in his body coming alive starting in the head of his cock and spreading like a wave through the rest of him as his cock erupts….. a big thick splattering of semen on his belly, then again, then three, four and five and the contractions then slow and become weaker. He lay there panting, softening cock in his cumm covered hand…. finally catching his breath and opening his eyes.

“Oh …. oh.. fuck, how … how long have you been there? “ He asked while blushing and amazing shade of crimson and biting into his lower lip.

“I think from about the point of “oh fuck yes…” that was quite a bit of noise, don’t you think? “

“Well, hmmmm, I ah….. wasn’t trying to be a nuisance.“

The older man’s gaze bored holes through his boyfriend, “Yeah, I can see how listening to you have a world class orgasm wouldn’t be distracting at all.“

Cecil blushed harder. He felt humiliated laying there covered in his own semen while his daddy glowered over him. “I should probably clean up. “ he frowned and lowered his big eyes.

“You should probably stay put, boy”,  Carlos said as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the brat.

Cecil caught the shirt and looked at Carlos who then nodded and Cecil wiped up his mess and dropped the sticky shirt onto the floor.

Carlos sat on the edge of the bed and began speaking in a calm and even tone. “You’ve been testing my patience all day. “

He patted his lap and the brat obediently crawled over to him. Carlos looked into his bratty boyfriends eyes and Cecil could tell, that he’d crossed the line. He read in one look to lay across his Daddy’s lap and keep quiet.

Without another word the spanking began. One , two, three smacks on the ass in quick succession, no gap, no pattern, no routine to what was happening at all and all Cecil could think of was how hard it would be to sit down over the next few days.

Ten total slaps on the ass then Carlos began ranting, “tickling me! throwing things at me! calling my phone! pulling m hair! WALKING AROUND LIKE A SLUT IN THOSE FLIMSY TINY SHORTS!” each offense punctuated by another smack.

Cecil started to cry. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and for the first time in their relationship, Cecil wished Carlos would stop.

“IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!? “ He stopped abruptly, collected himself, realized he was doing this while he was angry and that was no good.

“Answer me… “ he pushed his boyfriend off of his lap and onto the bed beside him.

“no… no” came the meek reply through big wet tears.

“Well, it’s what you got, isn’t it? “ Carlos sounded cold and disconnected. He was angry with himself.“

"I have to punish you all the time just to get you to behave long enough, to get my work done. “

Not knowing what to say, the younger man sat still and quiet.

“I don’t like myself, when you push me to this point, Cecil. I should have more self control, but you should understand that I have to work! I’m sorry for hurting you” He turned to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“oh” said the younger man as he worried at his lip, eyes red rimmed and puffy. “I’m sorry too”

Carlos wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulders . Cecil covered his faced and cried. Carlos rubbed his brats back and pulled him into his lap. “Why can’t you ever listen Cecil? When i tell you not to disturb me, I’m not begging for you to tease and distract me until I lose i!”

Cecil looked at the floor. “Look at me,” Carlos coaxed and the younger man lifted his eyes. Full of regret and shame and the promise of how sorry he was held in his expression. “Promise me you will never do that agin, baby, this is not a rule to beak” His glare was full of warning but he called Cecil baby…. Cecil heard it and he understood.

“I promise” came the whispered reply.

Carlos smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek delicately. Cecil curled into Carlos’ chest and hugged his boyfriend. “I love you baby” reassured the scientist.

“and I love you too….. _DADDY_! “ said the brat as he pushed his “Daddy” back on the bed and leaned in to kiss Carlos’ seductive mouth. Cecil opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out from between his lips begging Carlos to do the same.

Carlos was quick to oblige, his tongue slipping into Cecil’s mouth. The kiss became deeper, hungry and almost desperate. His hands roamed over Cecil’s bare shoulders and body, tenderly touching every inch of exposed flesh as if he were trying to take back all the pain he'd dished out. He laced his fingers in Cecil’s soft silken hair, delighting in the way the younger man reacted with a gasp or moan against his lips when he would touch a particularly sensitive spot.

Cecil ground his hips against Carlos as their tongues pushed against and wrapped around each other. He broke the kiss briefly, gasping for air. “Fuck…. Needyoudaddy! “Cecil blurted out in between breaths.

Carlos leaned up, kissing and sucking bruises into the pale skin of Cecil’s neck and shoulders. He moaned as Cecil’s long pale fingers twisted in his hair as he began nipping and biting the boy’s chest. He could feel Cecil writing against him, his cock hard again and begging for attention. This time Carlos didn’t mind. He pushed Ceil off of him long enough to get out of his clothes.

Cecil watched wide eyed and caught his breath. “You’re so fucking beautiful. “ Cecil whispered, sitting helpless on the bed.

Carlos smiled at his brat who was biting at his lower lip again, there was an animalistic desire burning in Cecil's eyes. Carlos stood and just took in the sight of his boy, his Cecil and smiled.  

Cecil stood up before Carlos, touching his upper arms and guiding him around, so that he fell once again back onto the bed, his legs hanging over the foot of the bed, bent at the knee. His cock arched up against his belly, the head glistening with pre-cum.

Cecil sat and straddled Carlos’ thighs and started to lean forward. Carlos reached out to cup cecil’s face in his hands. The younger man nuzzled into the touch for a moment before bending to place soft kisses and sharp nips all along the smooth skin of Carlos’ chest and abdomen, trailing downward…

Cecil glanced up at his boyfriend's body, looking into his lust clouded eyes before he slowly dipped his tongue into the older man’s navel, just avoiding his touch deprived cock.

Carlos groaned at the feel of that agile tongue as Cecil thrust it in and out of his navel, reminding Carlos of exactly what he wanted to do to his brat.

Cecil shifted back a little further and bent down once more, raking his finger nails down Carlos sides.

Carlos squirmed in pain, immediately followed by pleasure as Cecil trailed his tongue from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, licking and nipping at the sensitive underside before enveloping the head in his supple mouth.

“Oh… fuck…. baby..” Carlos moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, trying to stop his hips from bucking upward and Cecil sucked him… Cecil finally released him, sitting up and smiling at the lusty scientist.

Carlos’ eyes opened, looking questioningly at Cecil who was smiling at him, almost sweetly.

“ _Daddy_!” Cecil almost giggled as he licked the taste of Carlos from his lips.

Carlos wiggled his knees a little to startle the brat, ”UP!” he ordered.

He sat up as Cecil did what he was told.

“Now, on the bed face down, “  Cecil loved receiving orders like that.

Once cecil was on the bed, Carlos stood behind him admiring the pale skin and contrasting tattoos, making sure he didn’t harm or mark Cecil with the earlier spanking… Carlos crouched down over Cecil’s back and placed a kiss at the base of his spine and caressed Cecil's back and shoulders. He bent again and began to lick a slow figure "8" just above the cleft of Cecil’s ass.

Cecil began to grind his hips against the mattress beneath him. He started breathing faster and mumbling into the pillow.

Carlos, loved watching Cecil’s reaction as he let his tongue relax against the pale skin again and laved a lazy line up the boy’s spine.

“Roll over, baby,” Cecil did so almost immediately “ I want to see you face, “ Carlos whispered against his boy’s lips as he sucked Cecil’s bottom lip into his mouth, kissing him deeply before he shimmed down to the foot of the bed on his knees.

He put a finger to his lips as Cecil looked on wide eyed and sucked it into his mouth. Cecil gasped and panted as Carlos slowly dragged it down Cecil’s body and between his thighs. Cecil moaned as he felt Carlos’ finger pressing against him. He wanted all of Carlos inside of him. 

Cecil pushed his hips against the slight pressure Carlos was applying and the warm digit slipped inside. Carlos placed his other hand on Cecil’s hip trying to calm his now frantic movements as he wiggled beneath the scientist. 

Carlos slipped a second finger inside, wanting to make sure Cecil was ready for him.  He slowly worked his fingers in and out of Cecil’s warm body, curling them and scissoring them. 

"Gods, Carlos… Please... enough... just.. please!" Cecil panted, pleading for more, pleading for Carlos, pleading for his lover. 

“Are you going to be good for me? “ Carlos removed his fingers and spat into his palm, working his hand along his aching shaft, his saliva mixing with the copious amounts of pre-cum he was already producing. 

“yes, yes, oh please, Daddy” Cecil begged. 

Carlos grabbed Cecil’s knee, wrapping the long limb around the small of his back. He looked deep into Cecil’s big eyes as he dug his heel into Carlos’ back. 

Carlos gripped his cock, pressing it against Cecil’s entrance. He bore down on his boy immediately, wanting to be as deep inside of him as was possible, as fast as was possible. Carlos’ cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle and, with encouragement from Cecil’s heels spurring him on, continued pressing forward, burying himself inside his lovely, lovely brat. 

Cecil cried out with pure unadulterated pleasure as Carlos completely filled him. He wrapped his arms around Carlos pulling him closer, pulling him deeper. 

Carlos started to move his hips with a fluid motion, rotating and thrusting simultaneously, his hands everywhere on Cecil's supple skin. He leaned down, kissing Cecil deeply as he began to fuck him harder. 

"Oh ....fuck.... perfect.... daddy... fuck, need... harder.... fuck me. ....  daddy.... ugh,.... mmmm... fuu..... " Cecil carried on with enthusiastic jabberwocky.  

Carlos knew exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed. 

The older man quickened his pace, sweat beginning to shine on his chest and neck. He pumped in and out of that tight and wanton body. 

Cecil’s breath was sharp and hot against his neck as he exhaled forcefully with every driving stroke of Carlos’ cock. 

Carlos sat up straight and pulled Cecil’s legs higher and over his shoulder, getting a better angle as he began thrusting past Cecil’s prostate. Cecil’s heavy breath grew shallow as he got ever closer to the approaching precipice of orgasm. 

Carlos bit down on the tender flesh on the side of Cecil’s knee as he reached down, gripping the younger man's hips as he began to slam forcefully into him. 

Cecil shrieked and started panting. 

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against tender skin, as their sighs and moans rushed toward their undoing. 

Carlos reached down to stroke Cecil’s cock, kissing and tonguing the now sore spot on the inside of his leg. 

The soft touch was all Cecil needed. He tossed his head back, his breath seemed to leave him completely as he came in almost complete silence, arching his back off the bed toward Carlos. His muscles contracted all over his body as he shook, his cock spurting cumm all the way up his chest and over Carlos’s hand. 

Carlos thrust his hips forward with one sharp movement - a collision that Cecil would probably feel for a full week afterward - Cecil’s clenched muscle becoming too much for him to handle. He came deep inside Cecil as he slowed his strokes. 

He loved the feeling of Cecil, so warm and slick and inviting. Carlos bent down, not wanting to leave Cecil’s body yet, and kissed the younger man softly on the lips. These kisses were tender and full of affection and worry and apologies from both of them. 

The pair rolled over on their sides, arms reaching out, always touching - until they came back together in a tangled embrace of limbs.  They finally settled with Cecil curled up against Carlos’ warm heaving chest,  his arms linked around his waist as Carlos rested his chin on top of Cecil’s head. Carlos stroked up and down his boy's body as they lay in comfortable silence. His fingers traced along the tattoos covering Cecil’s arm and he bent and kissed the top of the brat’s head. “I’m going to have to finish that grant proposal tomorrow, you know” 

Cecil snuggled in closer, “I know, I’ll be so good….. _d_ _addy_!” 

Cecil giggled. 

Carlos cringed. 

They curled in to one another a little more tightly and drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> That might have been too long? 
> 
> Please leave feedback, I need attention, clearly, I need attention. lol
> 
>  
> 
> b_n


End file.
